


At night it gets worse

by bluefire301175



Series: These weights and aches we hold. [2]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefire301175/pseuds/bluefire301175
Summary: Sean does his best to take care of Finn.
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn
Series: These weights and aches we hold. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699990
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	At night it gets worse

Sean turns.

He's on his way back to the tents after spending a few hours hanging out with Cassidy and Penny at the campfire. Among the last to go to bed it's nearly pitch black, and he's almost to his tent when he hears rustling in the distance. Sean stops to look around, searching the line of parallel oaks looking for the cause of his stuttering heart. Expectant for what might be a cross between a ghost and his future demise.

That's when he spots the small tip of burning red. It’s nothing but the head of a joint, smoldering small and hot coal bright just off the forest path. And he knows for certain that it could only belong to Finn. Finn’s the only one that makes a surplus so that he'll never run out. Plus he always has one with him, though usually he only smokes them when there are others around to share. 

In the dark he can just make out the little bit of the southern man’s fingers clasped at the end as he draws a breath inward. He's silhouetted against the moonlit sky with a halo outlining his body while his front is illuminated by the small light from the tents. He looks like the epitome of something too beautiful to name. Like Adonis but wilder and with a hint of small town charm.

Sean looks a little closer, wanting to watch in a way he doesn't think he’s ever allowed himself. Finds Finn's normal shirt and bandana replaced by the silken expanse of skin. Sean stops in his tracks. Not even realizing he's started to move closer. He's never seen Finn shirtless before. Can’t process the quality of small freckles and scars and ink overlapping with the image of Finn in clothes Sean sees every day. Doesn't even begin to know how to quell the voice in his head that says "more". 

He swallows before inching closer, trying to be inconspicuous but failing two feet out when Finn tilts sideways, looking towards him. The second of dark brown irises marking where Sean goes from looking to actually seeing.

This man's tremor is a fine and restless vibration. A sprinkle of panic present in Finn’s eyes as he recognizes Sean. Taking fast too fast pulls from the joint. Like he's trying to find oxygen in the bundle of grass and fire. 

"Woah, hey Finn… what's going on?" Sean soothes from feet away. Trying not to startle the man turned animal in front of him.

Finn stares. Looking at Sean like he’s seen a ghost long forgotten. Does something odd with his features that makes Sean want to both protect him and run.

"Not much Sean…I…I just" Finn stammers before taking another pull and then a deep exhale. He tries to turn to Sean a little more only to pause before looking away again. His nails have scratched a harsh line down his arm and there's a hesitation to his movement that feels wrong when it comes to the laid back man Sean has come to know.

Finn looks like he's hiding in plain sight.

"Finn you know you can tell me anything right? Sean reassures. He wants to make sure that Finn knows nothing will change no matter what he says.

Finn finally looks at him. Long enough to judge Sean's sincerity. Long enough for Sean to see the tremors fight their way up his frame.

"I…..I used to get nightmares as a kid," Finn starts, running his hands over his face in an attempt to pull his thoughts together.

"Not the run of the mill stuff like the boogie man under the bed or the monsters in your closet. It was…. bloodier. Picture razor blades in your eyes and cigarette burns in very intimate places,” he says with a laugh that’s more shaky and less humorous than Sean’s ever heard him sound.

“St..",Finn breathes out hesitantly-- quieting to fully look at Sean, "Stuff so fucking gruesome I'd wake up soaked in sweat and piss from wetting myself. It was more than I could handle being that young. Turned my nights to shit for a full 7 years"

Finns looks away again, seemingly embarrassed, clearly never having spoken to anyone about this before. Turns his wrist and arm out for leverage or frustration or whatever has this man reliving his childhood traumas while pulling at the joint. Finn’s agitation and nervous energy grow the longer he watches. 

And then Sean sees them.

His body halts, brain running a mile a minute in an attempt to understand HOW he missed the crook of Finn's elbow. In all the times he's been around him Sean never even noticed. The marks that trail down the crease feel like cold water to his system. He feels his lungs pull in a quiet breath, trying to keep him from crying out a gasp to protest the rude awakening.

His eyes pull away only when Finn's body shifts away from him. Placing his sight on other things he's never seen. Tattoos without the light of day to make themselves known placed between Finn's shoulder blades. A sunrise - sunset rendered in true color.This is a burst of color hidden away like the most intimate of secrets. A stark contrast to his forward facing black and white little one's he showed everyday. 

Sean realizes he doesn't know enough about this man. The voice is back pleading for 'more' still...

"I couldn't cope, the lack of sleep drove me to some extremes that I'm not proud of. The nightmares didn't stop until I was away from home. I guess being away from those walls told my mind I could finally breathe" Finn murmurs quietly, pulling at the joint again, trying to justify his past in the face of his present.

“It’s okay Finn….we all do things we're not proud of” Sean says slowly, hoping with everything to ease the tension while holding out his own growing pains in his palms.

The look Finn gives him is grateful

"I hadn't had a nightmare since I left my folks home….not until now" He breathes out in a sigh. Pushing smoke out, before whispering "why did it have to be about you"

At this Sean comes face to face with red rimmed eyes and fear and relief written into the fumbling of his hands. Like he's afraid for Sean but glad that he's still there. Sean can't remember how to exhale. Just finds himself in front of Finn before he can even think. Pulls him into his arms in a crush of limbs and hair. Tight enough to stop the panic from setting in.

Sean holds him for what feels like an eternity. Listening as his breathing slows down and his body relaxes. He needs to keep Finn from falling apart.

"Estoy Aquí mi amor, Estoy aqui, No voy a ninguna parte" he whispers into his hair, hoping Finn understands almost as much as he hopes he doesn't.

Going by the way Finn's knees give underneath him, his body sliding to the ground while holding Sean's arm to pull him down with him, Sean thinks he knows more than he's ever let on.

They lay against each other. Sean wrapping his body around Finn as they stare up through the canopy at the night sky stretched out above them.

Feeling brave Sean kisses Finn's neck,nuzzling close to breathe in the warm blush travelling up his collarbone to his cheeks. Finn squeezes him tighter, hiding his face as he whispers into the air above his head.

"I never knew I could need someone as much as I need you Sean."

So loud he is sure Finn hears it, Sean's heart stutters again and this time it's not from fear.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make this the second in a series of hurt/comfort moments between Sean and Finn. I love these boys so much.


End file.
